A large number of both synthetic and naturally occurring low molecular weight ligands are known that interact with DNA via a number of different mechanisms, including covalent or non-covalent interaction in the minor or major grooves, intercalation between base pairs or other types of non-specific interactions.
A particular class of compounds which interacts with the minor groove are the pyrrolobenzodiazepines (PBDs). PBDs have the ability to recognise and bond to specific sequences of DNA; the most preferred sequence is PuGPu (Purine-Guanine-Purine). The first PBD antitumour antibiotic, anthramycin, was discovered in 1965 (Leimgruber et al., 1965 J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5793-5795; Leimgruber et al., 1965 J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5791-5793). Since then, a number of naturally occurring PBDs have been reported, and over 10 synthetic routes have been developed to a variety of analogues (Thurston et al., 1994 Chem. Rev. 1994, 433-465). Family members include abbeymycin (Hochlowski et al., 1987 J. Antibiotics, 40, 145-148), chicamycin (Konishi et al., 1984 J. Antibiotics, 37, 200-206), DC-81 (Japanese Patent 58-180 487; Thurston et al., 1990, Chem. Brit., 26, 767-772; Bose et al., 1992 Tetrahedron, 48, 751-758), mazethramycin (Kuminoto et al., 1980 J. Antibiotics, 33, 665-667), neothramycins A and B (Takeuchi et al., 1976 J. Antibiotics, 29, 93-96), porothramycin (Tsunakawa et al., 1988 J. Antibiotics, 41, 1366-1373), prothracarcin (Shimizu et al., 1982 J. Antibiotics, 29, 2492-2503; Langley and Thurston, 1987 J. Org. Chem., 52, 91-97), sibanomicin (DC-102) (Hara et al., 1988 J. Antibiotics, 41, 702-704; Itoh et al., 1988 J. Antibiotics, 41, 1281-1284), sibiromycin (Leber et al., 1988 J. Am. Chem. Soc., 110, 2992-2993) and tomamycin (Arima et al., 1972 J. Antibiotics, 25, 437-444).
PBDs are of the general structure:

They differ in the number, type and position of substituents, in both their aromatic A rings and pyrrolo C rings, and in the degree of saturation of the C ring. There is either an imine (N═C), carbinolamine (NH—CH(OH))or a carbinolamine methyl ether (NH—CH(OMe))at the N10-C11 position which is the electrophilic centre responsible for alkylating DNA. All of the known natural products have an (S)-configuration at the chiral C11a position which provides them with a right-handed twist when viewed from the C ring towards the A ring. This gives them the appropriate three-dimensional shape for isohelicity with the minor groove of B-form DNA, leading to a snug fit at the binding site (Kohn, 1975 In Antibiotics III. Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 3-11; Hurley and Needham-VanDevanter, 1986 Acc. Chem. Res., 19, 230-237). Their ability to form an adduct in the minor groove enables them to interfere with DNA processing, hence their use as antitumour agents.